An Incredible Gift
by Kristen3
Summary: When pregnancy has Daphne feeling too huge and exhausted to go out for a romantic evening, Niles shows her how much he loves not only her, but the child within her. One-shot written as a birthday gift for Melinda (SamAndDianeFan10).


**Author's Note: **For a while now, I've been planning to do a pregnancy/baby related story for Melinda (SamAndDianeFan10)'s birthday. I wasn't sure what, till I had this random idea. Thanks for all of your support, Melinda!

"Daphne, why aren't you dressed yet?"

All Daphne could manage in response was a deep sigh. She was almost nine months pregnant. She felt huge and tired all of the time.

Niles saw her expression, and he knew she was hurting. He went into the master bedroom and took her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Well, most of me clothes don't fit. And I'm so exhausted I can barely see straight. I don't think I can go out tonight." Daphne hated saying the words. Niles had been looking forward to this romantic evening for weeks now. She knew he would be disappointed.

"It's OK," Niles said, pulling her even closer. "Pregnancy is hard. Don't cry." He rubbed her back, gently making "shh" sounds in an effort to calm her.

Daphne wasn't sure if this was simply her hormones going into overdrive again or what, but she couldn't hold back her tears. This was hardly the way a woman should behave when her husband wants to take her out. As her tears continued to make their way down her cheeks, Daphne managed to find her voice. "I must look hideous. I'm sorry, Niles."

"Daphne, you have no reason to be sorry. There's a new life growing inside you. It's the most incredible gift you've ever given me. If the price of that gift is a few mood swings, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Daphne knew he'd had a history of letting women push him around. He'd put up with enough of that for a lifetime.

"Of course I'm sure. Making a family with you is more than a dream come true. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you bring this child into the world."

"How did I ever get this lucky?" Daphne asked, as once again, tears began to form.

"You know the answer to that. I've loved you from the first time I saw you at Frasier's. That's not going to change. Not now, not in twenty years. Never." He kissed her tear-stained cheek. Even like this, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Daphne could hardly believe Niles was treating her like this. Lately, between daily arguments with her father-in-law over his therapy, and doing housework for herself and Niles, Daphne was exhausted and irritable all the time. But here was Niles, kissing her and stating that he loved her just as much now as he had back when they first met.

Niles noticed that Daphne was being unusually quiet."Is there anything I can get you?"

Once again, a sigh escaped from Daphne. "No, I don't think so. I'm too tired to even eat anything." She knew she didn't deserve his kindness, even if he wouldn't say so.

"Well, then, I think you should get some rest. We can go out some other night when you're feeling better. Don't worry about it," Niles said.

"But you were so looking forward to this," Daphne protested.

"I was," Niles admitted. "But not nearly as much as I'm looking forward to fatherhood. Believe me, I'm more than willing to sacrifice a romantic dinner."

For a moment, Daphne was tempted to protest again. It would be useless, she knew. "Well, a nap would be lovely."

"All right then. Why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable, and I'll wait for you out here."

Daphne rose, wondering if she even had the energy to make it to the bathroom and change. Somehow, she managed to slowly walk the few steps, even though it felt like she'd walked a mile.

Once Daphne was out of the room, Niles quickly arranged the pillows on the bed, making sure his wife would be as comfortable as possible. He turned off most of the lights in the room. He couldn't make it more peaceful if he tried. Then he had a sudden burst of inspiration. He raced downstairs and very quickly poured a small cup of Daphne's favorite tea. He placed it on a tray, along with a single rose. He would place it on her nightstand so it would be there when she woke up.

He returned upstairs just in time to see Daphne finally emerge from the bathroom. She looked a thousand times more relaxed now. Niles felt a twinge of disappointment that she wasn't wearing her beautiful sequined gown, but he knew that wasn't important right now. "How do you feel now, my love?"

"Better, but still tired."

"Well, then. Your bed awaits. I brought this up in case you'd like it later. Would you like something to read before you fall asleep?" She had a large collection of romance novels, but lately she hadn't been in the mood to read any of them.

"I appreciate the thought, but no. I don't think I could read more than a sentence right now." She got under the covers, amazed at how wonderful it felt.

Niles walked over and placed the tray beside her bed. "Sweet dreams, my love."

Even as tired as she was, Daphne managed a smile. "Thank you so much for going to all this trouble for me. I know it wasn't what you wanted to do tonight."

"I didn't do this just for you, you know. I also did it for him or her." Niles pointed to her stomach, where their child was growing. "I'd do anything for the both of you."

"I love you, Niles. And I promise I'll make all of this up to you later on." She kissed him deeply for a moment.

Niles savored the feeling of her lips on his. He knew it would never grow old. "There's nothing for you to make up. Just rest. Everything else can wait."

Daphne was just about to thank her husband one more time, but instead, her eyes closed. For the first time in days, she felt perfectly peaceful and calm. Just before she drifted off, she felt Niles kiss her forehead, whispering, "Goodnight, you two. I love you." She knew without a doubt that both she and this child were extremely lucky.

**The End**


End file.
